


Contagious

by Porngoddess



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porngoddess/pseuds/Porngoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen catches gay. I just want to let everyone know, this is a silly joke my best friend and I have together. Once my grandmother asked me if hanging out with said best friend (a gay drag queen) was going to make me gay. Ever since if I take a drink of his soda (or liquor) or a drag off his cigarette, we both explode into giggles about me "Catching Gay". With that said, here is the fic that was inspired by this cracky idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contagious

It may have been a Tuesday or maybe a Thursday, Jensen didn't mark it on the calender. He does remember waking up at the ass crack of dawn feeling . . . .different. Jen wiggled out of his sweats, the soft cotton grazing his skin in a new tantalizing way. He climbed in the shower. Hands and suds drifted across his body, exploring old territory with new found excitement. Out of the shower, he agonized over his wardrobe, discarding shirt after shirt on his perfectly made bed. Jensen finally chose his clothes, chastising himself for the fashion show, knowing he would change as soon as he got to the set. 

Jensen rode in the back of the truck by himself that day. (Was it Wednesday?) Jared's call had been early and Clif had driven him in already. Jen arrived, still feeling as if his skin didn't fit right. He scanned the set with new eyes, noticing things that never caught his attention before. The dark color of Bobby's living room. The seven inches of dust on all the piles of books. The tight ass of the cameraman. Wait, what? Jensen paused in front of a chair and sat down quickly to stave off the light-headedness that was creeping in on him. 

He sat for a few minutes, gathering his wits, when he heard it. The deep rumble that warmed his belly and tightened his chest. It rippled across the set, infecting everything in it's wake and settling itself in the crevice of Jensen's ear, tickling it's way into his brain. Jensen turned to find the owner of the laughter that had taken his senses for a roller coaster ride, only to find his best friend in the middle of the room. Jared smiled at Jensen and the world turned sideways. Jensen stared at the deep pits of dimples in Jared's cheeks, sure he was about to fall into them and drown. He met the earth colored eyes that shined with merriment and heard a squeak escape his throat. 

Then it hit him. The night at the bar. The handsome stranger who offered him a beer. Now he knew the man in the leather pants must have drank out of it first. Which could only mean one thing. Jensen had caught gay. 

Thirty-three years had gone by and Jensen had never felt anything for a man. There was the occasional thought of "man he's hot." or "I wonder what his dick tastes like." But every straight man thought that way now and again. No, he must have drank after a gay man and now he's gay. 

"Hey Jen. Gotta plow through these scenes today. Gonna be hard! Really hard." Jared flopped into the chair next to him, a cloud of cologne filling Jensen full of warm tinglyness. 

"What?" Jensen looked right passed the beauty of the Jared's eyes. 

"We've just got a lot of scenes today." Jared patted Jen's leg sending shivers up his thigh. "Gotta get up in there and pound away till we finish." 

Jensen didn't answer. He stared at Jared wondering if his brain was picturing any of the scenarios that Jensen's brain had just conjured in the last 20 seconds. 

"You feeling okay? Are you sick?" Concern washed over Jared's sweet face as he leaned in inches from Jensen's mouth. 

"Yes, I am sick." Jensen enunciated the words as if convincing himself. "I feel. . . off."

"Don't worry about it. I get off sometimes too." Jared stood up and strolled to the center of the room, searching for his mark. 

Jensen's throat went dry. Everything that slipped out of Jared's perfectly pink lips sounded dirty. It made Jensen squirm in his seat and pray that the over sized flannel hid his growing arousal. He fingered his script, finding the days first scene and groaned as he read the text. 'Sam and Dean get into a tussle and fall across the hotel room bed'. Of course that would be in today's script. 

Jared stood in the poorly lit motel room set. His hips swayed provocatively toward Jensen. Jen walked to the set and sat in his designated seat, preparing for the scene ahead. 

"Okay, just gonna run it threw once. Get our hands all over it and make sure it feels good." A very excited director sat behind the camera. 

The room went quiet, and Jared's sad eyes fixed on Jensen. "Dean, you need to open up and let me in." 

Jensen bit his lip, trying to deliver his lines without the double meaning. "But it'll hurt, Sam. Your so. . . .bigger then life, and I'm just a hunter. You're out growing me, Sam." 

Jensen rose, pulling himself up to his full height, still several inches shorter then Jared, and breathed into the taller man's face. "Doesn't mean I can't kick that ass of yours though." He pushed at Jared, trying to remember the choreography as his hand burned with heat from Jared's chest. Jared smacked back, hand connecting to Jensen's hip in a stinging pop. He shoved Jensen to the bed, missing several steps in the written movement. Jensen grasped at the large shoulders, pulling Jared on top of him as the angry director yelled for the scene to stop. He and the camera man, the only other two people at this set at the moment, threw down their equipment and stormed out of the room, mumbling about the boys getting their 'shenanigans' out of their system. The boys tumbled toward the head board, feet still dangling on the floor. 

Jensen's mind, quickly draining of the much needed blood, tried to fight for coherency as his fingers pressed into warm soft flesh on Jared's upper arms. "Don't get to close, Jar." He warned, mouth grazing the curve of his costars lip. "You don't want to catch anything." 

Jared spun, hands clinging to Jensen's blue jeaned hip. He tugged Jensen on top of him, parting the shorter man's legs to straddle over him. Jensen's breath caught in his throat as he studied the beads of sweat dripping across the soft hair at Jared's neck and coaxing the shiny strands into ringlets. "I wouldn't mind catching you!" Jared's hand swooped down and grasped Jensen's denim covered ass. 

Jensen stuttered. "I . . . you. . . you have?" Jared swiped the words away with the soft pink of his tongue. Jensen's mind screamed as his tongue danced with Jared's in the confinement of their mouths. 

Jared broke the kiss to search out Jensen's hardened cock. He slipped his hand past the easily disarmed zipper and button and palmed the long hard shaft. "I caught it a week ago. That's why I bought you that coffee yesterday morning. I couldn't stand it any longer." 

"I. . . " Jensen hissed at the friction on his hard dick. His hand fumbled for the buckle on Jared's pants as he continued to speak. "I thought it went away." 

"Only if you. . . Oh damn!" the heat of Jensen's hand engulfed Jared's huge erection. "Don't give in. I gave in. I kissed a boy and it was all over. So now, you, you are stuck with it too." Jared's eyes looked apologetic for a moment, then darkened with desire as Jensen's hand doubled it's speed. 

The motel bed was small and they hung off the side, dicks stuttering against calloused palms. Grunts echoed off the concrete walls. They rutted against each other finally exploding into a sweet release all over the motel bed. 

Noises filled the nearby set and they hastily pulled themselves back together. Misha entered the room only seconds later, mesmerized by the milky strings painting the comforter. "What the. . .? Demon goo?? Angel grace?" His finger swept above the still warm liquid. 

Jensen tensed. "Don't. . ." But it was too late, the finger touched the tainted fluid and infected the trenchcoated actor. 

Misha turned, his blue eyes glistening with delight. He licked his lips and smiled at Jared. "Wouldn't you love to redo this room in gold? Stay close big boy, I may need you." He swatted at Jared's ass playfully and sashayed toward the hotel bathroom set. "What am I wearing?? I can't be seen in this. It makes me look fat!"


End file.
